Apology
by Squishy ilyjgn
Summary: Hujan adalah awal segalanya. Dan taman adalah akhirnya./"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan untuk menjauhi dia!"/Seperti de javu, hujan turun dengan deras dan kini Sasuke mengatakan hal itu lagi/ story before secret love / bad sumarry/ SasuxHina/ DLDR!, mind to RnR?


Disclaimer : All cast Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

The songs "Apology" belongs to IKon

And the story "Apology" belongs to Me

Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga

Rate : T/T+

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Warning : Typo merajalela, OOC, Mainstream, dan direkomendasikan mendengarkan lagu "Apology-Ikon" agar isi cerita makin ngena.

Hujan adalah awal segalanya.

Dan taman adalah akhirnya.

Ditempat itu awal pertemuan mereka, hujan menjadikan kedua insan yang tidak saling kenal menyapa. Dimulai dengan si perempuan yang terlihat menggigil karena hujan membuat seluruh tubuhnya kedinginan.

"Pakai jaketku, kau bisa mengembalikannya kapan pun" ucap lelaki yang sedang berteduh di sampingnya.

Hinata, gadis itu hanya memandang lelaki disampingnya dengan kening berkerut. Bukan karena dikira ia sedang ingin diculik, tetapi what the hell, siapa yang tidak mengenal pria uchiha disebelahnya. Dia adalah Sasuke, lelaki yang paling diidam-idamkan oleh seluruh wanita dikampusnya, lelaki yang walaupun bukan artis maupun idol tetapi mempunyai fanclub yang lebih dari 500 orang menjadi anggotanya. Hinata tahu hal itu, dan Hinata juga tahu bahwa Sasuke yang disebelahnya terkenal dingin, tapi bukan berarti Hinata menjadi salah satu anggota dari fanclub itu, semua ulah temannya Yamanaka Ino yang menjadi sekertaris dari Fanclub Sasuke, ia selalu mengeluhkan dan bercerita panjang lebar tentang idolanya tersebut.

"Bibirmu membiru, kau kedinginan. Bodoh jika kau tidak mengambil jaketku dalam waktu 5 menit dari sekarang" ujar Sasuke _lagi_ membuat Hinata dengan ragu mengambil jaket yang terulur padanya.

"A-arigatou" jawab Hinata.

Hening.

Hujan semakin deras, Hinata berpikir mungkin ia harus menunggu hujan sebentar lagi karena tidak mungkin ia berlari dari taman itu ke rumahnya yang cukup jauh, oke semua sekali lagi adalah ulah gadis bernama Ino tadi, yang dengan seenak jidatnya membuat Neji, kakak Hinata tidak menjemputnya. Ino merengek untuk diantar membeli hadiah untuk kekasihnya, dan Hinata menyanggupi dan bilang pada Neji untuk tidak menjemput. Tetapi sekarang, gadis berambut kuning itu tidak terlihat dan dengan seenak jidatnya ia mengirim sms pada Hinata kalau ia ada rapat Fanclub.

"Aku memintamu untuk memakainya, bukan hanya kau pegang sampai kusut seperti itu" kata si Uchiha dengan tatapan tajamnya. Hinata langsung mendongakan kepalanya untuk melihat Sasuke yang lebih tinggi dari dirinya itu. Dan berakhir dengan gerakan kikuk saat ia menyadari telah membuat kusut jaket pemuda itu.

"Ma-maaf" kata Hinata.

Sret!

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mengambil jaket yang ada digenggaman tangan Hinata. Membuat Hinata kaget dan memundurkan tubuhnya. Namun tidak lama Sasuke mendekatkan kembali tubuh mereka dan akhirnya memakaikan jaketnya untuk Hinata.

Tiiinnnnn.

"Maaf tuan muda Uchiha saya terlambat, tadi nyonya besar baru datang dan-"

"Cepatlah masuk ke mobil, aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang" kata Sasuke

"Eh?"

"Apa aku harus berkata dua kali setiap memintamu?" Tangan Sasuke langsung menggenggam Hinata dan membawanya masuk ke mobilnya.

Dan karena hujan dan taman itulah takdir membawa kedua seperti sekarang ini.

.

.

Hinata tersenyum memikirkan awal mula pertemuannya dan Sasuke saat itu. Ditaman ini.

Hari ini adalah hari jadinya dengan Sasuke yang ke 3 tahun.

Harusnya seperti biasa ia akan bertemu dengan Sasuke tepat di taman ini seperti hari jadi mereka sebelum-sebelumnya. Tetapi sudah hampir satu jam Hinata menunggu Sasuke belum datang.

Ponselnya tidak aktif walau berulang kali Hinata menelponnya.

Pikiran Hinata menjadi khawatir, mengingat hubungan mereka yang akhir-akhir ini sedang renggang dikarenakan keluarga nya dan keluarga Sasuke berselisih masalah bisnis. Tou-san nya yang tahu bahwa ia berpacaran dengan Sasuke menentang keras. Dan seperti tou-sannya, keluarga Sasuke pun seperti itu, tidak ada yang menyetujui pemuda uchiha itu berpacaran dengan sang gadis hyuuga.

Namun walau seperti itu, Sasuke dan Hinata tetap menjalani hubungan ini. Keduanya telah mengatas namakan cinta sebagai perjuangan mereka

"Menungguku?"

Hinata menoleh kesampingnya, disana Sasuke sudah duduk dengan senyumnya yang jarang sekali ia perlihatkan.

"Kau terlambat"

"Gomen, hime. Kau tahu bahwa aku susah untuk keluar. Tou-san sangat memperketat pengawasannya"

"Um, tidak apa"

"Hei jangan memasang wajah sedih seperti itu. Toh aku sudah disini, jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Aku .. ingin makan ramen"

"Ramen lagi, huh?"

"Sasukeeee" rengek Hinata dengan mengeluarkan jurus andalannya puppy eyes.

"Baiklah aku kalah, yasudah jaa"

"Kau memang yang terbaik"

.

.

Hinata memandang takut ke arah ayahnya yang sekarang berada tepat didepannya saat ia dan Sasuke keluar dari kedai ramen favorite mereka.

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan untuk menjauhi dia!" Ucap Hiashi dingin.

Hinata masih menggenggam tangan Sasuke. Tidak ada sedikitpun niat untuk melepaskannya.

"Hiashi-san .."

"Jangan memanggilku! Aku tidak sudi namaku keluar dari mulut kotor keluarga penjilat sepertimu!" Kini tatapan tajam Hiashi beralih ke Sasuke.

"Tou-san, kenapa tou-san berkata seperti itu. Sasuke bukanlah orang yang seperti tou-san katakan!" Teriak Hinata mencoba menyela ayahnya walau ia tidak yakin ayahnya akan mendengarkannya.

Mendengar Hinata berkata seperti itu, membuat Hiashi tambah geram, ia menyuruh kedua pengawal yang berada dibelakangnya untuk melepaskan dan membawa pergi Hinata. Dan permintaannya dituruti dengan patuh oleh pengawalnya.

Hinata ditarik paksa dan dipisahkan dari Sasuke.

"Tou-san jahat! Sasukeeeee!"

"Hinata"

"Kau tidak pantas untuk Hinata. Pergi dan jauhi dia mulai dari sekarang, atau aku akan memisahkan kalian dengan caraku" kata Hiashi dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang menatap kepergian kekasihnya dengan pandangan yang menyedihkan.

.

.

Itachi lupa kapan ia melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke sefrustasi ini. Sudah hampir seminggu Sasuke tidak keluar dari kamarnya dan menolak untuk memakan makanan yang sudah disediakan.

"Hinata gomen, maafkan aku"

.

.

Sudah lebih dari seminggu Hinata seperti mayat hidup. Menatap kearah ponselnya secara terus menerus berharap Sasuke menghubunginya, tapi yang ia harapkan tidak terjadi. Sejak kejadian itu Hinata dikurung dan tidak diperbolehkan keluar rumah oleh Hiashi.

"Nee-chan makan ya, kalau tidak kau akan sakit" ucap Hanabi dan dibalas dengan gelengan kepala oleh Hinata.

.

.

Lebih dari sebulan, Hinata sudah diperbolehkan melakukan aktivitasnya seperti biasa. Pertama kali ia diperbolehkan keluar tempat yang dituju adalah taman itu.

Hinata berharap Sasuke ada disana menunggunya, tapi lagi, semuanya berakhir sia-sia.

Senja sudah menyapa, Sasuke belum juga datang. Hinata takut terjadi yang tidak-tidak dengan kekasihnya itu. Ponselnya masih belum aktif seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Bolehkah Hinata mendatangi rumah keluarga Uchiha sekarang? Sungguh, jika bisa diluapkan Hinata tidak tahu seberapa besar rasa rindunya untuk Sasuke.

.

.

Sasuke telah memutuskan ini semua. Ia tidak ingin Hinata terluka. Lebih baik meengakhirinya dengan baik-baik dibandingkan memilih cara kejam Hiashi. Sasuke tahu bahwa ayah Hinata itu bukanlah orang yang suka main-main dengan perkataannya.

Sasuke ingat, sangat ingat bahwa suatu pagi di hari minggu kedua musim semi pertama, ia menemukan berita mengejutkan bahwa Neji, anak sulung dari Hiashi mengalami kecelakaan saat pulang dari rumah kekasih Neji, Tenten, sepupunya yang juga bagian dari keluarga Uchiha walaupun masih dibilang keluarga jauh.

Dan yang Sasuke tidak habis pikir, Hiashi tega melakukan semua itu demi menjauhkan anaknya yang entah dari mana mendapat kutukan bahwa mereka jatuh cinta pada keturunan Uchiha.

Sasuke tidak ingin Hinata berakhir seperti Neji. Tidak akan. Maka dengan berat hati Sasuke harus melepaskan Hinata.

.

.

Hinata yang melihat ponselnya berkelap-kelip langsung dengan cepat menyambar ponsel itu. 1 text masuk ke ponselnya.

 _ **From : Sasu-chan**_

 _ **Datanglah ketaman sore ini**_

Sungguh jika bisa dibilang Hinata terlihat seperti orang gila saat ini. Senyumnya terlihat mengembang cerah, dan dengan cepat ia langsung menuju ke dapur dan mulai memakan sarapannya yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan begitu nikmat seperti ini.

Hinata sudah bersiap-siap dengan memakai dress biru dongker favorite Sasuke yang juga hadiah anniversarynya dari pemuda itu, rambutnya ia gerai karena Sasuke bilang rambut Hinata terlihat lebih indah jika dibiarkan tergerai begitu saja. Ah, mengingat Sasuke saja sudah membuat hati Hinata berbunga-bunga dengan rona kemerahan yang muncul kedua pipi gembil yang Sasuke sering cubiti karena terlalu gemas.

"Aku merindukanmu Sasuke" kata Hinata menatap pigura kecil yang terpampang foto Sasuke dan dirinya memakai baju wisudanya 2 tahun lalu.

.

.

Gerimis rintik tidak menyulut niat Hinata untuk bertemu Sasuke. Ia lupa melihat ramalan cuaca karena saking bersemangatnya tadi. Dan sekarang disinilah ia berada, ditempat awal pertemuannya dengan Sasuke. Seperti de javu.

Kali ini Hinata tidak perlu menunggu lama, karena beberapa menit setelah ia sampai tidak lama Sasuke datang.

Wajahnya terlihat tirus dibanding terakhir kali ia melihatnya, kantung mata Sasuke terlihat jelas pertanda ia kurang mendapatkan istirahat yang cukup.

"Kau apakan penampilanmu, Sasuke? Kau seperti mayat hidup seperti ini" kata Hinata menangkup kedua pipi Sasuke. Namun dibalas dengan tatapan datar Sasuke yang selama ini Hinata tidak jumpai.

"Kau baik- baik saja kan? Apa yang tou-san katakan padamu?"

Sekali lagi, Sasuke tetap diam. Tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hinata.

Sasuke pov

Untuk yang terakhir kalinya, hime. Biarkan aku memandangmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Maafkan aku.

Kau tahu ini terlalu berat untukku, untuk kita. Kuharap keputusan yang aku ambil adalah benar, aku tidak mau membuatmu menderita dengan semuanya.

Aku adalah orang yang egois, hime. Kau bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik dariku. Tou-sanmu benar.

Lebih baik semua nya harus berakhir, biarkan aku dan dirimu terluka untuk saat ini saja, tapi aku janji kau akan menemukan kebahagianmu nanti.

End Sasuke pov

"Kita harus berakhir. Cukup sampai disini saja, hyuuga" kata Sasuke dingin. Hinata mengernyit mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau bilang?"

"Apa aku harus berkata dua kali untuk memintamu?"

Seperti de javu, hujan turun dengan deras dan kini Sasuke mengatakan hal itu lagi.

"Aku memintamu ke taman ini karena tempat ini adalah awal semuanya, dan aku juga ingin mengakhirinya ditempat yang sama"

"Kau .."

 _Jangan memandangku dengan tatapan itu, hime_ batin Sasuke berteriak. Tidak tahukah Hinata bahwa saat ini Sasuke ingin membawanya kedalam pelukannya.

Perlahan air mata Hinata mulai meluncur ke pipinya. Mengalir deras seperti hujan saat ini.

"Aku bisa mencari kebahagianku tanpamu" kata Sasuke

"Tapi aku tidak"

"Aku tidak bisa terus berada disampingmu"

"Tapi aku bisa".

Sasuke memandang Hinata yang kini menunduk menangis dalam. Ia tahu yang Hinata rasakan saat ini, egoiskah kalau Sasuke sekarang langsung merengkuh Hinata untuk masuk kedalam pelukannya.

"Katakan ini semua hanya bualan Sasuke"

Hinata menunggu Sasuke untuk menjawab, tapi yang ia dapatkan hanyalah tatapan datar Sasuke.

"Kau berjanji, tidak bukan cuma dirimu, tapi kita. Kita berjanji untuk melewati ini semua sampai akhir, apa kau lupa?"

"Ini sudah diakhir"

"Belum! Tidak ada yang akan berakhir Sasuke, aku masih mencintaimu"

 _Pun begitu denganku Hinata, aku juga masih mencintaimu_

"Aku tidak, berhenti berjuang demi akhir yang sia-sia. Temuilah kebahagianmu, dan yang pasti itu bukan aku. Selamat tinggal" kata Sasuke dan pergi.

Memaksakan kakinya untuk menjauhi Hinata yang berteriak dan menangis tersedu-sedu.

Sasuke tahu akan jeritan hati pilu Hinata, dulu ia pernah berjanji untuk tidak pernah membuat Hinata menangis. Hatinya sekarang terasa sangat sakit, cintanya, separuh jiwanya harus ia paksakan pergi.

Maafkan aku, Hinata

.

.

Setiap hari selama hampir 2 bulan setelah keputusan yang Sasuke lontarkan, Hinata masih mengunjungi taman yang bersejarah baginya.

Hanya untuk duduk terdiam memandang kosong pemandangan didepannya.

Hinata pov

Dulu, kau akan berkata bahwa aku seperti anak kecil jika merengek meminta permen kapas yang dijual disamping air mancur itu.

Dulu, kau akan memarahiku seperti seorang ibu cerewet padahal sikapmu begitu dingin dengan yang lain hanya karena aku berlari mengejar anak-anak nakal yang mengganggu temannya yang polos itu.

Dulu, senyummu akan begitu mengembang seolah bekal yang kubawa adalah hadiah paling berharga yang baru pertama kali kau terima.

Tapi sekarang, lihatlah aku Sasuke. Aku sekarang duduk disini sendiri. Menunggumu? Aku tidak tahu, apakah menunggu seseorang yang sudah pasti tidak datang itu diperbolehkan?

Setiap hari aku datang ke taman ini.

Merindukan air mancur tempat kita melempar koin untuk meminta harapan agar selalu bersama.

Setiap hari aku datang ke taman ini.

Merindukan bangku panjang dekat kolam ikan tempat kau sering tertidur disandaranku.

Setiap hari aku datang ke taman ini, Sasuke.

Karena aku merindukanmu.

Aku merindukanmu, tapi dengan bodohnya berharap kau tidak melihat ini semua.

Aku benci melihatmu menganggapku lemah seakan tidak bisa menampung semua keluh kesahmu. Aku tahu bahwa saat itu terjadi hal yang tidak kuinginkan saat tou-san berbicara denganmu.

Bukankah kita berjanji untuk saling bersama dan kau akan melindungiku?

Sasuke aku merindukanmu.

End Hinata pov

Sasuke tahu bahwa Hinata merindukannya. Karena tanpa Hinata ketahui, Sasuke selalu memperhatikannya setiap hari berada di taman itu.

Keputusan ini benar-benar begitu menyiksa.

Tidak ada yang senang dengan semuanya. Bahkan untuk perempuan yang Sasuke panggil kaa-san.

Mikoto, selaku ibu Sasuke memandang sedih anaknya yang kembali berubah menjadi dingin.

Tatapan tajam seorang Uchiha yang begitu mematikan kembali muncul dipandangan Sasuke. Sekali pelayan berbuat kesalahan sekecil apapun, Sasuke langsung membentaknya dan bahkan tidak segan-segan memecatnya.

Perusahaan yang Sasuke tangani dibawah kepercayaan Fugaku pun walau berkembang pesat tapi Mikoto tahu tempat itu seperti neraka. Tidak ada belas kasihan Sasuke kepada bawahannya. Dan tidak hanya soal perusahaan, tapi tentang pola hidup Sasuke. Mikoto yang mengenal anak bungsunya itu membenci alkohol sekarang hanya bisa pasrah saat mendapatkan Sasuke yang setiap hari pulang dalam keadaan mabuk dan tak sadarkan diri, meracau berbagai kicauan tentang seorang perempuan berambut indigo yang terlihat menari didalam benaknya.

Miris.

Mikoto merasa Fugaku keterlaluan menyiksa anaknya seperti ini. Persetan dengan semua hal bisnis didalamnya, Mikoto hanya tidak mau Sasuke mati muda hanya karena cintanya.

Beda Mikoto berbeda pula Hanabi, adik Hinata.

Yang ia lakukan adalah menenangkan Hinata saat setiap hari di tengah malam Hinata menjerit karena mimpi buruknya.

Kakak kesayangannya itu benar-benar terlihat seperti zombi, oh tidak, bukan zombi, tetapi sadako. Rambutnya yang panjang, yang dulu terlihat indah dan mengagumkan sekarang berubah menjadi kusut, usang mungkin.

Hanabi tidak tahu mengapa Hinata yang selalu terlihat tenang kini seakan terlihat seperti pasien yang kabur dari rumah sakit jiwa.

Kulit Hinata yang dulu sangat bersinar apik, kini terlihat lusuh, begitupun dengan penampilannya.

Setiap hari yang Hinata kerjakan adalah memandangi teleponnya dan pergi ke suatu tempat yang saat Hanabi ikuti, tempat itu adalah taman.

Tidak banyak yang Hinata lakukan, hanya memandang kosong taman didepannya.

Dan perlahan terpejam.

Dosa apa yang membuat kakaknya yang cantik itu sekarang terlihat bak gelandangan di pinggir jalan kota Tokyo.

"Kita tidak bisa terus-terusan seperti ini nii-san. Aku sudah tidak tega melihat Hinata-nee seperti itu" kata Hanabi disela-sela tangisnya mengadukan semuanya ke anak sulung dikeluarga itu.

"Aku akan membawa Hinata ke Amerika, bersamaku"

"Huh?"

"Kau jaga tou-san disini nee Hanabi, niisan akan membawa Hinata pergi, mungkin dengan begitu Hinata bisa melupakan kesedihannya"

"Apa tou-san mengizinkan?"

"Ada atau tidak izin tou-san, nii-san akan membawa Hinata-nee. Kau tenang saja"

.

.

Hinata memandang pigura itu lagi. Sasuke. Sebuah nama yang selalu melintas dikepala Hinata. Rasanya sudah lama tidak mendengar suara yang membuatnya tenang itu.

Hinata merindukan suara Sasuke. Ah bukan hanya suaranya, Hinata benar-benar merindukan Sasuke.

Klik!

"Hime"

Hinata menolehkan pandangannya dan mendapatkan Neji yang menghampirinya dan duduk dihadapannya.

"Kau mau pergi berlibur? Nii-san mendapatkan tugas jauh diluar Jepang. Kau mau ikut?"

Hinata memandang foto yang ia pegang. Ternyata memang, semuanya harus berakhir seperti ini. Sasuke telah melepaskannya dan Hinata

Harus siap menerima semuanya.

Memulai perjalanan nya dari titik awal.

Dan sebuah anggukanpun lolos sebagai jawaban Hinata atas pertanyaan Neji.

Maafkan aku, Sasuke.

.

.

Bandara.

Tempat orang datang dan pergi setiap waktu.

Bandara.

Mungkin tidak pernah terpikir oleh Hinata untuk hidup seperti ini, kisah cintanya berakhir tragis. Mungkin dengan cara seperti ini, semuanya akan berakhir bahagia seperti yang Sasuke inginkan.

Tapi untuk yang terakhir kali Hinata ingin mendengar suara itu.

Suara yang telah lama hilang dari hidupnya.

Dan dengan segala pertimbangan yang muncul, akhirnya Hinata menelpon Sasuke.

.

.

Sasuke sadar jika teleponnya berdering, dan begitu melihat nama ID yang memanggilnya, Sasuke menolak panggilan itu dengan cepat.

.

.

Hati perempuan mana yang tidak sakit jika lelaki yang dicintainya menolaknya begitu saja.

Kenangan yang mereka bangun, harapan yang mereka ciptakan benar-benar hanya tinggal bayangan.

"Ayo nii-san"

Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam kurun waktu yang lama, Hinata memaksakan untuk tersenyum.

Amerika

Mungkin kehidupan barunya akan tercipta dengan akhir yang bahagia.

Maafkan aku, Sasuke

.

..

...

End

...

..

.

A/n :

Hello minna, shi comeback lagi, oke tau ko gada yang kangen kan? Sebenernya ini juga iseng-iseng aja, abisnya shi bete sama kerjaan di lab.

Oke jadi gini, ini cerita praquel dari secret love, bukan sequelnya loh ya. Shi terinspirasi dari lagu nya IKon yang judulnya apology, itu dalem banget seriusan apalagi suaranya june, recommended banget kalo galau dengerin lagu itu.

Mungkin segini aja, maaf kalo kurang greget dan alurnya kecepatan, shi masih harus banyak belajar lagi, the last arigatou gozaimasu udah baca coretan singkat cerita padat ini

Dear love,

Shirai Hato-chan


End file.
